Miss Calculation
by ishileis
Summary: She is intelligent, pragmatic and somehow grade conscious, however because of a first aid demo in physical education, a certain Basketball player entered her life, the worst case is everything about them is different and they can't get along. How can she manage to get a high grade by being stuck with him? or will she get more than the grade she wanted. R/R to know more inside. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Standard disclaimer**: Kuroku no Basuke belongs to **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**, Just the OC is mine.

I never actually followed KnB, however, recently while watching some funny clips on the net, I saw Aomine and I already liked him the first time I saw him (love at first sight?), so I started watching KnB and sadly I can't move on from his loss to Kagami in the winter cup, so yeah...I'm stuck at that part, but this FF was actually forced by my sister, hehehe...she told me to make a female version of Midorima, since they were like total opposites in the GoM but I don't think I can make it perfectly that way. So let me know, what you think

TaTa for now ~

* * *

"Miss Ayuzawa?" the teacher called, As if on cue, a female student stood up from her seat and confidently marched her way towards their teacher. She stands in front of the class and in front of the draw box. She tucks a loose strand of her shoulder length silver hair on the back of her ear as she mixed the contents of the ballot and picked a piece of paper. She unfolds the paper, and she cringed as soon as her eyes met the name on the paper.

"Aomine Daiki." She mouthed and her eyes searched for the said name, he was at the back, yawning but his teal lazy eyes met her hazelnut ones in a 'don't care' fashion and she sighed, it was a 1 out of 20 chance to be partnered with him, she did have that chance. And nope, it's not a good one.

* * *

Satomi Ayuzawa, sixteen years of age, top seven among all of Too Academy's first year students, she's smart and beautiful and was dubbed as the 'Law-abiding student of Too', she's the only one from her section to wear the uniform on its standard length (meaning, slightly over sized blouse and below the knee length skirt) and she follows school regulations strictly.

She's considered a beauty, with her silver colored hair which is straight and reached up to her shoulder blades. She has hazelnut colored eyes, perfectly shaped nose and lips, an average height and a fair complexion but she looked unappealing with her uniform and plain-ness, thus she's not much famed to guys.

She's not that friendly and not like most honor students who involves themselves in school governance though she does have a club, which she rarely speak about and her friends are limited to around two or three which she seldom meets. She is considered to be the school's math whiz because of her ability to solve mathematical problems in a short period of time (a minute, no matter how complex the problem is). All in all, her personality is very pragmatic, analytical and she believed that everything can be calculated, that's why she doesn't believe in luck, fate or destiny.

* * *

"That's Aomine-san!" Ayuzawa was once passing in the entrance of Too's court when she heard her classmates speak. "He's so cool, but he's quite scary at times."

"Yeah… I heard he's the ace of the Generation of Miracles in Teiko Junior high." She ignored them when she heard the word 'miracle' somehow she hated that word because she doesn't believe in it, she thinks everything can be gained with hard work and not with chances or miracles and that's when she started to avoid this certain 'ace'.

She heard he has a great basketball prowess and that he is unbeatable, which she doubts. Ayuzawa never wanted to be involved with this tall, dark (handsome?), navy blue haired guy, but fate (or probably a miscalculation on her part) made it impossible otherwise.

In their physical education subject, they had a topic about first aid awareness and that their teacher wanted them to have a demonstration about it a month from now. It was a pair report and their teacher was quite dramatic on how important cooperation is, the worst part is, it will be their midterm grade's basis.

Partners are to be decided with draw lots, so Ayuzawa, being Ayuzawa, computed for a probability that she'll be associated with her 'I-Don't-Want-To-Get-Involved-With' classmates, and she had a 1/20 answer for the basketball player. However, it seems that she failed to completely see the other variable such as her being the first to pick in the ballot, making her probability problem not of use.

And what she feared to happen did occur as she dreadfully announced his name in front of the class, she slumped in her chair and swears she could hear different sounds like some of her classmates beaming (Those who were happy, Aomine's not going to be their partner. Yahoo for them.), some sighing (Those who were quite in loss because she's not their partner) and some, annoyed (they probably have a crush on him). Her eyes drifted out of the window and thought of ways on how to avoid this guy.

Theory #1: there is no way in hell, Aomine Daiki will approach her after class to ask about the project (vice versa)

Theory #2: he will never volunteer to do it on his own. (She could do it on her own, though)

Theory #3: he might be lazy and absent himself on the day of the demo. (there is a 75% chance of this happening based on his sporadic absences' records)

So she had thought to never open this matter to him, she won't need him in the demo, she could practice using a mannequin from the bio lab, so when the day comes she'll be ready, she can do it on her own, and it will be for the good of both of them.

She smiled to herself with her idea and decided to do just that. Truth be told, after class, neither of them approached each other for the demo issues, even though other pairs had their meeting already.

* * *

A week after, their PE teacher requested for a manuscript (or a formal report or whatever she calls that) she asked Ayuzawa-Aomine pair for one but only the lass stood and submitted the report on her table, the navy blue haired guy wasn't here, he's in a game they said, Interhigh competitions.

"Did you do it with Aomine-san?" her teacher's question sounds quite funny (like it has something inside…)

"No." she answered, with confidence, and the smile of the teacher faltered into a frown.

"He didn't help you?"

"I simply didn't need him to do the demo, Sensei. That report is complete and detailed, so there won't be any lapses."

"You know how I feel about partition and uncooperativeness, Ayuzawa-san. Meet me after class and we'll talk about it." Her teacher reprimands, she exhaled wanting to talk back but, she is after all a 'Law-abiding student' so she nods and retreats to her seat.

She was patiently waiting in the faculty room, when her teacher came and she's with her current 'partner' still in his basketball jersey and pants, apparently he was from a game and they have won, so he had this smug appearance as he flexes his neck and yawns. When his eyes opened, he met her annoyed ones and that just caused his to glare.

"Aomine-san and Ayuzawa-san." Their teacher spoke so the two of them looked at her. "Cooperation is very important in first aid, I must say, but I fail to see that in the two of you. Aomine-san, I know you're busy, but you need to pass my subject for you to be able to play." Somehow she looked threatening. "Ayuzawa too, you are an honor student."

"Yes, sensei." Ayuzawa answered.

"You'll need to finish this together, or else no grade for the both of you." Her teacher smiled and dismissed the two of them. Aomine walked on ahead while Ayuzawa bowed first before she went out of the room.

She was devising a new and perfect strategy to eliminate that doofus, there is no way she'll be making the first move, there is no way in he –

"Oi." She stood on her spot as she was being called by that voice, she glanced behind her and saw Aomine approaching her. He was already close and he towers over her.

"What do you want?" she asked, wanting to end this earlier as possible. Her tone made him quite irritated, _Doesn't this girl know who he is. _He glared at her and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"What does the fat lady want?" he asked annoyed, referring to their PE teacher.

"She's not happy with what I did." She stopped but he looked at her questioningly, as if asking her to continue. "I did and submitted the preliminary report on my own." She placed her hands on her back as she sarcastically smiled at him. "Turns out to be a wrong move."

"Wrong move?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, I was quite having the impression that I'll have her sympathy if I do it alone, then she'll separate us and we'll do individual demos, but that didn't work out."

"Well that didn't work." somehow a vein popped in Aomine's head.

"I thought it was for the best." She answered, making the guy look at her incredulously.

"You think?"

"Well… I thought you had no interest in such partnership works. You didn't approach me for the details."

"Huh?"

"I'm the smart one with the ideas, so it is you who should be making a move to know what my plan will be." She answered straight to the point and Aomine swears, she's so lucky she's a girl or else, he would be in the detention room for violence in the hallway.

"You're the one who should approach me, you're the girl."

"Idiot. Gender doesn't matter in such situations, what matters is the one with the leverage." She sighed.

"Idiot you say?" he intensified his glare but Ayuzawa didn't back down.

"Yes, you are, considering your grades."

"Why don't you watch your tongue, bitch." He said, now he's really annoyed at her.

"I can't watch my tongue asshole, because that would be physically impossible, unless it is removed inside my mouth. Why don't you try watching yours?" Somehow, what she said makes him want to laugh, of course he didn't meant that way, oh boy, she was supposed to be the smart one.

"And you actually had the gall to call me the idiot." He grinned. "How about I use my tongue on you instead? "he was aiming to rile her up.

"And what would your tongue do? Seriously even if it is the part considered to be the strongest muscle* it can only function well in mastication and tasting." This time Aomine stopped, unbelievably his hot temper cooled down, this girl was annoying but so hilarious. She doesn't have a sense of humor but her lack of is a great source of entertainment.

"Damn…you're so – " he grinned.

"Look, I'm sorry if I overlook this possibility, but I thought it was for the best."

"So what's the plan?" she's lucky he had cooled off or else, he could've bad mouthed her again. "You heard the fat lady.

"Yeah, I heard her." She crossed her arms. "So I'll have no choice but to work with you in this matter, but when will we be able to practice? I have my club and you have your basketball practice."

"I don't need any practice." He said casually.

"Practice makes perfect." She retorted. "Don't care if you attend or not in your basketball game, but if you don't attend in this, I will do it alone, regardless of Sensei's comments, I can always blame it on you."

"Practice makes perfect? You see, nobody's perfect, so why practice?" he kids and she looked at him dubiously.

"Ugh, I can't believe I'm stuck with a doofus, Oh Gosh…" she holds her head in frustration. "Just meet me at the home economics room then." She turned around and walked ahead of him.

He scratched the back of his neck as he watch her further her distance, he sighed. _Great, another annoying girl._

* * *

_So that was the first part: Yehey..._

_Maybe I'll upload after two days, though I already posted this as a note in FB :)_

_Please reveiew, I would really want to know what you think...( if its a bit OOc, please forgive me, I'm still trying to memorize their personalities...hehehe, and Math's her strongest subject cuz, its kinda cute that way.. ~ISh0927_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hello again! so this is the second chapter...this story's already finished in my FB, but I'm just waiting for some reviews in case...since I'm not that updated with KnB and all, I'm scared of having some OoCness but oh well, can't help but to accept the fact that I had to do that ... but in the next chapter I'm trying to make it in line with the anime's Inter high part. anyway, someone PM'd me, regarding the concept for Ayuzawa...I really planned to base her personality with Midorima, except for the horoscope and lucky charm part, but then i decided to just make her a tsundere. (hehehe) and those who asked why first aid? I'm a med student so that's the only thing I can come up with, (Actually we did a drama about CPR when we were in High school hehehe)

So R/R and give me some ideas hehehe (thanks for stopping by)

* * *

He was walking lazily towards the Home Economics room, there are things that quite surprised him about Ayuzawa Satomi, she could be really pretty but she has a terrible tongue, that could have been the reason why she seldom talks and she had no idea about idiomatic expressions and dirty talks. In reality he's not quite familiar with her, though he knew she was an honor student, he never had anything to do with her.

He also find it quite perplexing why she wanted to have a practice in the home economics room, this time there won't be any more people in the gym, so why choose such a cramped location. He was suddenly stopped in his track, when a delicious aroma passed through his nose.

_Hamburger Steak?_ his ghrelin* was signalling him, he felt hungry since he didn't quite fancy Momoi's prepared after practice snack, which she forced everyone to eat. The smell was getting stronger as he approaches the Home Econ room, as soon as he opened it, he was surprised.

Ayuzawa was wearing an apron and was stirring something in the pot, she took a portion in the spatula and tasted it, and she made a thumbs up sign, "What're ya' doing?" she almost dropped the small plate when she heard his voice.

"Oh you're here." She said before putting what she cooked in a plate. "I got quite hungry so I cooked."

"You cooked? Are you nuts? You know that the ingredients here are – "

"School property and for demo purposes only? Yup I know. Don't worry I bring some ingredients most of the time." She then squatted on the floor and sniffed the steak but before she could eat the one piece she cooked, he grabbed the fork from her and swallowed it whole.

"What the – "

"Shit, that's awesome…" he said as he swallowed. "Never knew you're a cook." He licked his lips as she looked open mouthed at him.

"Why did you do that?"

Somehow there is a sudden shift in her character, suddenly she's a cook, it really surprised him. "You do this all the time?"

"I stay here all the time, in breaks, after class for rest, in review times. If I get hungry I eat, that's a normal human mechanism, I feel that my brains malfunction if I don't have some glucose or carbohydrates in my system."

"So what do we do today?" Aomine leaned on a counter top, getting a magazine with some idols on it, as she leaned across the one he's using.

"You listen to my plan. If you have something to add you can speak. However, I would like to suggest that you play the victim and I'll be the rescuer."

"I think you're more suited to be the victim and I'm the rescuer, that's more ideal."

"Why? Because I'm the smaller one and you're the bigger one? I don't think that's the case in first aid. No matter what size the victim is, it's the move and the techniques that matter." She said as she reached for some things, of course it was placed in a first aid kit. "Our part will be covering about how to stop bleeding."

Her fast and quirky mouth really gets on his nerve. "Yeah, yeah I'll be the victim." And his eyes reverts back on his magazine, suddenly she tapped the material from his hands and he watched as it fell on the floor. "What the – " she pulled his collar and their faces were mere inches to each other.

"You listen well, because we need to get an A+" her eyes were straight on his and he wanted to yank of her arm but he's somehow drawn to her attitude. She released her hold on him and he glowered at her and adjusted his shirt.

"So first I'll explain about sources of bleeding, one would be the open wounds, like abrasions, incisions, punctures and avulsions. Sit down, will you?" he sighed and followed her order, she moved closer, astounding him, and then she reached for his arm.

"Then?"

"Abrasions will be like scratches, they are painful and they must be disinfected quickly because of bacterial entry, this are the wounds you get from encountering rough spaces." She stretched out his palm then looked at him and her finger traced the edge of his palm somehow it made him quite fidgety. "Common in this part. Next…" she held on to his wrist. "Incisions, you know cuts especially when using blunt or sharp edged materials. This part radial (the wrist) is the most severe incised part encountered in emergency cases due to suicides." She let go of his arm. "The other two would be punctures and avulsions, punctures is when some blunt object, commonly a fish hook or a nail penetrates your skin, avulsions would be severed limbs and – hey?"

Aomine was looking straight at her eyes, both were in proximity with each other and he felt something drip from his nose. Yup, its blood from information overload, his finger instinctively touched the liquid to confirm that its really blood. "Fuck, I did bleed with that."

Ayuzawa shook her head in annoyance and sighed then she suddenly reached for a towel in the kit she brought and went back to his side again. "Sit on the floor."

"What?"

"I said sit on the floor, if you want that treated."

"Why not now?" he asked annoyed and she looked dubiously at him, her hands on her waist.

"I can't reach you there, idiot." Its true, in his sitting position, they were like the same height, and it will still be hard for her to do it.

"Just give me the towel, I'll do it myself." He tilted his head and he reaches for the towel.

"Why don't you just follow what I said? Don't make things too difficult, seriously." She glared.

"I'm not making anything difficult! I'm even making it ea – Oww…" she pinched his ear and dragged him down to the floor.

"Stop talking idiot, you'll aggravate the situation!" she scolds. When he's slumped on the floor she knelt beside him and she motioned him to tilt his head. "You see in cases of nose bleeding, pressure must be applied directly at the site of the bleeding, that would be done by pressing the bleeding nostril up to the mid line." she did what she said, somehow making him amazed. "If bleeding continues a gauze should be inserted to the nostril while pressure is applied so that the blood will be absorbed and if it continues, medical assistance is needed, in your case…" she removed the towel. "the first method's fine.

"Wow…Its like you did the demo already. I think that's an A+" he kids, and she smiled at him.

"You think?"

"Yeah…Why'd you know a lot about things like this? Its just a demo but you seem to know everything about it." He stood up and flexed his neck.

"I've studied first aid things since middle school."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah." She said as she gets the kit. "So Mr. Victim, here's the bandages" she waved the bandages in front of him.

"What'll we do with those?"

"Use it in the demo. Duh, I won't waste them in practice, since they cost quite much."

"What about the practice makes perfect?."

"I'll be able to perfect tying different bandages, you don't need to worry about that."

"You sound really confident. I like that." He smirked.

"I am confident because I've practiced that using tear clothes when I was young, everything I know I've done through multiple trials to achieve perfection and I never stop to learn things."

"You can say the same for me, before that is." He sat on the stool. "That's why in basketball, the only one who can beat me is me, unless I found a worthy rival."

"I'm not looking for a rival. This is what I call my survival instinct, so are we going to proceed?"

"Okay, Do your thing."

* * *

"Lie down." She smirked.

"What?"

"Lie down. On the counter top, since you won't like it in the floor."

He looked at her with the 'seriously?' look and she just nodded. "Can't we do it while I'm seated?"

"I like it more with a horizontal position." She said monotonously though it quite rang in a different way to Aomine.

"Oh really? I like it more in a horizontal position too, though we could do it vertically, perpendicularly or whatever makes you feel good." He smirked.

"Then lie down." She said and looked away from him, he remembers she doesn't talk dirty.

Today is their fourth day of practice, and they'll be doing the stopping of bleeding via elevation techniques, and since Aomine's the victim, he should follow what his rescuer says, he did lie on the counter top.

"Now what?" he adjusted his back. Ayuzawa reached for his arm again and yanked it away from him, forcefully. "Oww! What the fuck?" he was taken by surprise.

"The main objective of elevation is to reduce the flow of blood, since it was said that the blood flow follows the Bernoulli's principle, though I'm not really certain - " She said before she was interrupted.

"So this Linguini principle is?"

"Its Bernoulli. In fluid dynamics, Bernoulli's principle states that for an inviscid flow of a nonconducting fluid, an increase in the speed of the fluid occurs simultaneously with a decrease in pressure or a decrease in the fluid's potential energy. " she stopped. "Never mind that, .Stop asking those questions, I won't treat a bleeding nose again." She said.

"Then don't mention hard things, like vermillion." He sighed.

"I didn't say vermillion, and vermillion isn't a hard thing, it's a color, Merriam-Webster defines it to be a bright orange-red color."

"Oh God, please stop."

"Okay I'll stop." She smiled. "Up now."

She moved away from him and he got down from the countertop. "You're so hard to understand."

"I'm sure you think about that to most women, men always consider women as complexities, because men are more objective in aspects as women are subjective, Dr. John Gray, a psychologist said that – "

"Is that even part of the first aid?"

"Nope, just explaining."

"Do you join debates?" He asked while he cracks his knuckles.

"Sometimes. But I think those competitions are just for vocal persons, I'm more on quiz bees and math contests. We'll continue our practice next week." She said as she turned off some of the opened apparatuses.

"Oh what's this do?" Aomine looked at a weird contraption near him, its like a pulley.

"What?" Ayuzawa, stood beside him and tried to take a glimpse of what he's checking out. Suddenly, Aomine pulled out the crank and splash of water fell on Ayuzawa.

"Oh shit!" Aomine swore, he placed back the crank and the water stopped.

"That's the emergency shower, in cases of fire casualties and chemical spillages in your body." She cringed a bit as she felt cold water seep into her. "Can't believe I did another demo for you." She wiped her face.

"Whoa…" Aomine stared at her then his gaze fell downwards. "I didn't expect that."

"Of course, commonly only laboratories had emergency showers installed inside however – "

"You're a D-cup." He grinned.

"D?" she asked suddenly realization dawned to her, slowly, she looked down her clothes and saw her wet (and now almost see through) blouse which perfectly revealed her black brassiere (and because of the water, her wet blouse clung to her figure). Her face was a perfect color of red because of embarrassment and her hands instantly hugged her chest. "Pervert !Ihhh…" she screeched because of the cold air in her body.

"Well… You'll need a shower" he smirked. "Want me to join?"

"A shower after a shower." She glared at him. "I'll go on ahead…Don't even think of peeping or following because I will have you castrated!" she hugged herself tightly and walked as fast as she could out of the room, while he laughed at her.

* * *

Ayuzawa was busy reading a book regarding statistics, she was also trying some of its sample problems as she furthers the book, when her eyes looked up, Aomine came inside their room after a yawn and slumped on his chair. Somehow his eyes met hers and he grinned like an idiot (though he really is) and Ayuzawa rolled her eyes at him and continued on reading.

After their first week, they seem to get along (by getting along they bicker most of the time and their classmates sometimes bring headphones to cover their ears.) Ayuzawa tried her best to bear his stupidity (as she always say), she did even helped him on some of their subjects (because she felt pity on him), while Aomine can talk to her normally now, they can have a few story telling sometimes but mostly, he forces her to cook because if she doesn't he won't participate in their practice. (She kept reminding herself, they'll be together until and ONLY until the first aid demo, she needs the A+ no matter what.)

"Ayuzawa-san." Annoyed, she glanced up and she felt guilt as the guy in front of her flinched. "I-I'm sorry, have I disturbed you?"

"Not really, Sakurai-san, what is it?"

"Oh…" he borrowed a chair and decided to sit across her while their teacher's not here. "Ayuzawa-san, I was hoping you could clarify this part for me, I'm really sorry to disturb you, really…" he points something on the book.

"Yes, its fine." She smiled at him. "So its about the factorial, isn't?"

"Ahh yes."_ Sakurai Ryou, he's the guy Aomine always bother, he's too kind to be affiliated with that idiot_, she thinks, so it could have been Aomine who forced himself into his life, sometimes she feels pity as he watched the bigger guy steal Sakurai's lunch, grab some of his things and the worst case is, Sakurai will be the one to apologize... Men are such alienated creatures. but maybe Aomine have something for Sakurai that's why he always teases him...t_hey say if guys like you, they will tease you... _Ayuzawa quivered for even thinking about that idea.

"Are you alright, Ayuzawa-san?" Sakurai noticed she's thinking of something else.

"Yes, yes I'm fine." she dismissed him, but the idea...

Aomine, from afar, was watching the two of them interact, he was thinking of a way to annoy his partner and he thought of teasing her with Sakurai, later, but he watched as she smiled and conversed nicely with his mate, it was really different with how the two of them interact, but its not like he wants to be all friendly with her anyway, one Momoi is enough, though she isn't quite in league with Momoi, she has a different (sometimes more annoying than Momoi) personality, but in filling the right places? Yep, she can be an idol material.

"You understand it now?" she asked and Sakurai nods.

"Thanks, Ayuzawa-san, I'm really sorry for being a bother."

"Really, again…its alright."

"I'm sorry for being so repetitive." She just forced a smile, she doesn't want to speak or he'll find something to apologize again. A few minutes later their teacher came, and they all went to their respective seats.

* * *

"Aomine-san, you should come to practice." Sakurai suggested as he stood up to the taller guy.

"Maybe next time." He retorted and continued walking, he's not in the mood for a basketball practice nor for a first aid practice.

"Oi, Idiot." He stopped on his tracked as he heard her voice. He then looked back and saw her standing in front of him. "You shouldn't say next time to someone who asks you nicely."

"Tch."

"Don't 'tch' me, you arrogant moron."

"Freak." He counters.

"Chauvanist!"

"Bitch."

"Asshole." Usually no one can last a banter with him, that's why their classmates feel that they get along really well to have a long conversation (though mostly it wasn't nice).

"Heh…You like Sakurai, don't you? You're pretty obvious, standing up for him."

"What? You birdbrain! You twist everything, don't you? You are so stupid. Ugh!" Suddenly, her idea a while ago struck her, why did he brought that up?

Sakurai was watching the whole bantering, feeling responsible for their fight and the worst part is, he doesn't know how to stop them.

"Please stop, I'm really sorry…"

"You just like Sakurai. C'mon admit it." He teased and she frowned at him.

"I don't! Oh… are you jealous?" she asked somehow catching Aomine off guard.

"Whoa, now you've become an ambitious girl, didn't you?" he snickers at her comment. "There is no way I will like y – "

"You have a crush on Sakurai!" she pointed a finger at him. "That's why you brought that topic up!" Aomine was flabbergasted even Sakurai whose mouth was left agape.

* * *

*ghrelin - hunger pangs...( its a hormone for hunger!)

*the cooking in the home econ was a concept i got when i watched Otomen...see they can freely use the room and the appliances there, so I thought it is possible... in my previous school, that's also allowed but you provide your ingredients... and the emergency shower scene, that happened to me (only my part was Aomine's, hahaha, I let someone take the shower hihihi)

*Momoi's gonna be in the next chap...she's gonna clear this mishap anyway (kidding) and I know, Ayuzawa's pretty smart but she's really stupid in terms of relationships (hehehe) high IQ and low EQ.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: hey guys thanks for reading, hehehe, i'm really having a hard time incorporating the anime part because i originally made it as an AU (I had to rearrange stuffs seriously...), oh well gotta stick on making it an AU so i'll be editing this again...but i just wan to know what ya' think thanks :)

* * *

"We'll be having a game with Seirin, after three days." Imayoshi announced to the team, he looked around and sees that two of his freshmen members were still not here.

"That Aomine's not here again." A blonde head, namely Wakamatsu, spoke on the side lines, he was wearing a scowl on his face. "Don't tell me, even Sakurai…"

"Sakurai's probably forcing him to come in practice." Imayoshi said, he really is a soft hearted captain and this only made Wakamatsu scowl even more.

"Hello everyone!" a pink haired girl entered the court happily, she's still wearing her uniform and was about to start saying some data she acquired however like the other two members of the basket ball team, she also noticed something or someone missing. "Aomine-kun's not here again?"

"Oi Momoi-san, can't you talk to that blockhead?" Wakamatsu said.

"Even Sakurai's not here yet." She sighed. "I'll go check them out for a while, okay."

Imayoshi gave her a go signal and she went out of the court again, they will be facing Seirin, or rather her Tetsu, so Aomine must be attentive this time, she thought.

Aomine told her sometime last week that he's busy with some first aid shenanigans, she thinks that he's still in his room doing this shenanigans so Momoi went back to the school building on the first year rooms, however she noticed three students in the hallway, the two of them were the ones she's looking for and another was a silver haired girl.

* * *

"W-what?" he was totally surprised with the way things turned out, and she was supposed to be the honor student. (Now, Aomine thinks that having so much information on the brain makes you lose some common sense.)

"Ahhh , Ayuzawa-san?" Sakurai inquires; he too, was also surprised with her.

"What? You don't?" Ayuzawa asked.

"Of course I don't." Aomine glared at her. "That's it I'm leaving." He raised his hands in defeat.

"Aomine-kun." The three of them looked at the caller and were welcomed with a pretty girl with a bright pink hair, Sakurai bowed upon seeing her and Aomine grimaced, he felt irritated because here comes another person to bicker with.

"Momoi-san!" Sakurai called.

"Aomine-kun! You need to attend the practice today, you've been skipping for quite a long time." Momoi protests, and then she saw Ayuzawa, who was looking clueless at everything. "Ohh? Who is she, Aomine-kun?" Momoi suddenly had sparks in her eyes.

"No one."

"Is she your girlfriend?" Momoi teased.

"Oh, will you fucking stop with weird assumptions already!" He growled.

"Wait…So…" Ayuzawa studied Momoi, she's pretty and she has big boobs (Which is totally his type)., she also calls the doofus, 'Aomine-kun'. "So you're not into Sakurai?" _This pretty girl must be his girlfriend._

"Ehhhh?" Momoi was quite stunned with Ayuzawa's assumption."Aomine and Sakurai?" the pink haired girl glanced at Sakurai and he waved his hands at her, denying the allegation of Ayuzawa.

"No I'm not, where the hell did you get that idea?"

"Uhmmm…You seem pretty close with Sakurai, and you bully him all the time and…" somehow she, herself got tangled in her own thoughts. "And, you accused me of liking him… so I kinda thought you have something for him."

"We're not pretty close." Aomine corrected. "I can't believe you're an honor student, seriously."

"If you don't believe that, you just need to pass by the hallway. You can see my name on the top ten list." She faked a smile. "We won't have any practice today, by the way. You should attend your basketball practice." She waved a hand and hurriedly disappeared from the scene. (When she was far away from the scene, she slapped her forehead, 'she really needs to detach herself with this people' she thought.)

"Neh, neh…Who is she Aomine-kun?" Momoi questioned him. Aomine glared at his childhood best friend and left her on the spot too.

"Ahhh! Aomine-san…I'm sorry, Momoi-chan, I was actually telling him to go to practice but I failed." Sakurai had a sombre face again.

"Its fine Sakurai-kun." Momoi smiled. "So who's that girl?"

"She's our classmate."

"Anything more than classmate?" Momoi probed.

"Ehhh? I'm sorry Momoi-san, I'm not really sure what's happening with them." He bowed (and kept on bowing, even if Momoi tried to stop him from doing so.)

* * *

The next day, Ayuzawa was tasked by their teacher to collect some plans for the school festival even though it will happen after a month or so. When she had the pile of papers, she decided to go to the faculty.

Aomine saw Ayuzawa carrying the files, she also saw him pass the hallway but she ignored him and decided to proceed in the faculty, however he did walked up to her.

"What?" she asked irritated with his mere presence.

"Let me have 'em" Ayuzawa didn't expect him to say that, her late reaction gave time for him to get the files in her hand.

"I can carry those." She tried to get them back but he insisted. "Its just in the faculty."

"Why don't you just say 'thanks' and let's get on with this, huh?" he asked as she gave up on getting the files back.

"What? Are you trying to become useful or something?" she leered and he glared at her.

"I am useful, just be grateful for a minute, won't you?"

"Fine." She sighed, it seems she can't do anything. "About the assumptions I made…"

"Please don't remind me of your stupidity." Aomine grinned at her.

"I'm not reminding you of anything because I'm not stupid, I'm smart and that's pretty obvious." She glared at him this time. "Its just that I made some theories and – "

"Yeah, yeah statistics and such…"

"Wait, I'm not finished!" she stopped walking and so did he.

"Its alright, at least you've proven I'm not a homie…though I never know why it entered your 'smart' brain anyway." He said before starting to walk again. "What are these?"

"I don't really know, Sensei said those were plans for the school fest, though the school fest's gonna happen after a long time." The two of them entered the faculty and gave it to their homeroom teacher, when they were about to exit, their PE teacher saw them.

"Aomine and Ayuzawa-san, what a pleasant surprise to see you work together." She greets.

"Sensei." Ayuzawa greets.

"How's the demo?"

"He will be the victim and I'm doing the first aid."

"Oh no, that shouldn't be! You both need to do some first aid techniques." She smiled and the two students looked at her hesitantly. "Yes both of you should play the first-aider,"

"What?" Aomine reacted this time. "Are you fucking kidding me? "

"I'm not kidding young man. Do well both of you." She said patting their backs before passing ahead of them.

Crestfallen, Aomine and Ayuzwa walked out of the faculty room, Aomine abruptly stopped his track and scratched the back of his neck, she peeked at him. "Seriously I think she's meaning to do this."

"Even if she's meaning to do this, she is our teacher so we must do what she says, we started this anyway so she'll want us to do it in her way, we have no right to complain."

"Can you at least take side with me this time?" he breaths out.

"That will depend on your argument, if you are on the right, I will take your side." She smiled at him. "If you're worried, I'll make it easy for you."

"I don't think we're on the same wavelength when we thought of easy."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure it'll be really easy." she smiled as she tapped his back as if mocking him, which only caused him to groan in frustration.

* * *

"Aomine-kun!" Aomine's ears were almost blasted by her boisterous voice, his pink-haired childhood friend, Momoi who was also their team manager was already at her happiest mood, he was sitting on the bench watching his team mates do some practice game, the day after tomorrow will be their scheduled game with Seirin team, and he still continues to slack around. "You know? In the last week that we didn't go home together, I had a date with my friends! "

"Yeah, yeah…date with your friends."

"Yes! And I got to see Tetsu-kun too!"

He reached for his water bottle and refreshed himself while Momoi kept on blabbering about her week 'freedom'.

"Tetsu-kun's really good, you know? He's already won against Midorima."

Aomine glanced at Momoi upon hearing that, he did say that anyone of them could have the chance, but Midorima, through a phone call, confirmed that Tetsu has won, more so, he was informed that his former shadow has a new light. He was quite being riled up, wanting to know more about this new partnership.

"Aomine-kun!" she raised her voice a bit waking him from his stupor. "You need to practice with them." Momoi pointed his team, but he stood and flexed his muscles before walking towards the exit again.

"Oi, Aomine-kun?" Momoi queries as she watch him leave.

"Where the hell is that Aomine going?" Wakamatsu, who saw him leave, began to rant again on how irresponsible Aomine is while Imayoshi calms him down.

* * *

"Ayuzawa?" the silver haired girl looked at her caller. "Aren't you going home yet?"

"Not yet, senpai. I'm still trying to perfect this." Her eyes were straight to her target and she holds the stick between her fingers.

"Don't overwork yourself." The other occupant of the room left while Ayuzawa stood on her spot, continuing what she was doing earlier.

She exhales and released the stick, a smile tugged her lips as she seems to achieve what she wanted, muttering a silent 'Yes.' But she felt her fingers numbing in the process.

"Shit, I overdid it." She said before sneezing.

* * *

A/N: Ayuzawa also has a sport but its not basketball... i'll probably reveal it in the next chapter. thanks...please review :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: hahaha...long time no upload :) thanks for reading. I just cropped the game part, forgive me for that, anyways please let me know what ya think. thanks

* * *

"Damn this is too long." Aomine said as he looked at the two paged manuscript.

"Its not too long." Ayuzawa answered, and he rolled his eyes at her, but he noticed that she was busy doing something so he walked over to her and saw her tying some bandages on her fingers.

"What happened, you cut yourself?" she was surprised to see him already beside her looking at what she was doing.

"Yeah, I cut myself." She faked a smile and stood up. "So tell me what you've exactly learned with that manuscript."

"Can't you shorten my part?" he scratched the back of his neck.

"No." she answered. "You don't know it, because you haven't read it."

"I have."

"No you haven't." her hand massaged her temple, seemingly a headache was forming. "Its no use, we can't continue with you having no idea about it." Abruptly, she sniffed.

"Runny nose?" he teased as she reached for a tissue.

"Shuddup." Ayuzawa's voice was muffled while she uses the tissue.

"We can't continue if you're going to say 'Achoo' all the time." Aomine teased

"I have a cold. ACHOO stands for Autosomal dominant helio-opthalmic outburst or commonly known as hay fever. I'm pretty sure this is not caused by an allergen." She sniffed again.

"You even know the meaning of that?" Aomine asked and she nods.

"Let's just continue when you're ready." She walked out of the home econ room, it looks as if she was in a hurry, Aomine shrugged, if she goes out that meant going home early.

* * *

They won against Seirin, of course they would because he's there, that's what Aomine always think even though he came late at the match, knowing full well that Kagami was no match for him.

He was walking smugly towards their classroom but saw no sign of his silver-haired partner, he was going to ask for her assignment.

"Oh, Aomine-san?" Aomine was about to exit the room when he heard someone call him, she was their class representative, Yuki*. "I thought its someone…" she said before placing some papers on Ayuzawa's desk.

"She didn't get those?" he asked, eyeing the papers.

"Oh…Ayuzawa-chan's not on class today." Yuki answered with a timid smile before she left the room.

* * *

"She said it was easy." Aomine mutters while trying to read the paper. _Speaking of her, she's not around in class today, wonder what she did?_

"She?" Momoi asked as she heard him. "Who's she? And what's that?" she glanced on the paper. "First-aid notes? For the demo? Geez… we're lucky we don't have your PE teacher as ours."

"Yeah you're lucky." He sighed. "Don't you have any date today?"

"I do! Good of you to ask. How about you? Don't you have any practice today?" Momoi smiled, thinking of Kuroko.

"Good for you...I'll go ahead then, I'm gonna check some new idol mag issues." Aomine waved a hand and left her. He went to the closest convenince store but felt annoyed because the old issue's still on display, after a few minutes he went out. He was lazily walking until he saw a silver haired girl walk along the street and he watched her buy something in the drug store, she was wearing a long sleeved shirt and some sweat pants (ungirly at all), not to mention she wears a face mask. When she went out, Aomine was already in front of her, grinning. "Yoh, Ayuzawa."

She had the look of surprise as she stopped in front of him. "Aomine?" he also noticed that her face was quite flushed.

"You're sick, aren't you? That's why you're not in class." Aomine grinned. " 'Can't believe you can get sick."

"Idiot, everyone can get sick. But I'll be fine." She points at the products she bought. "I'll be going ahead then, I hope you'll memorize your part for our practice tomorrow."

"Are you sure you're gonna be alright tomorrow?" he looked quite concerned. "And what's with that type of food?"

"I need them for my mental matters since I need to study. You do know glucose is a food for the brain." She coughed a little while turning her back on him and continuing her walk, however she sensed that he's still following her. "What?" She said when she turned around.

"What? I'm walking you home." He said. "Can't let people blame me when you're missing."

"I'll be fine. Don't bother." She said and walked but he's still beside her. "Seriously!"

"Hey I'm not doing anything bad...what? Ya' hiding something in your house?" Aomine snickered.

"I'm not." She coughed a little, facing her back to him. "Ugh...suit yourself."

"Why are you the one buying, by the way? You're sick."

"Because I had to do things on my own." Ayuzawa answered, perplexing the tall guy beside her.

Ayuzawa's house, or rather unit (since she lives in the third floor of an apartment complex) was really close by, just a few walks from the convenience store. He went up and was about to say goodbye since she's home safely.

"Do you want a drink or something before you go?" Ayuzawa offered, surprising him.

"Wow? Are you really asking that to me?" Aomine teased.

"Yes I am. Do you want or not?" She annoyingly answers, when he nods, she opened the door of her unit then moved aside to let him in before she closed the door. "Just wait here." She said as she adjusts her mask.

Aomine looked around and was not that surprised to see Ayuzawa's home to be plain, the ceiling is painted in a pearl white color, everything laid out with simplicity, No television, picture frames and Mags, just books in the coffee table. He sat on the sofa and saw her book opened, seems like she's doing her assignment.

"Damn...You're doing your assignment, even in that condition? Where are your parents?" He asked as he reads the book.

"My parents got divorced when I was 3, and I lived with my mom... however, she died when I was a first year in junior high." She came from behind and hands him a glass of water. "My dad married another woman and they live in Okinawa now."

"Oh...Sorry." somehow he felt guilty for asking, he took a sip from the glass of water she gave, while she sat across him. "So that's the reason why you do all the things on your own."

"Yes... unlike you or other normal people, I have no one to depend so I rely pretty much on my ability." She coughed again. "Excuse me."

"No its alright." He stood up, making her stand too. "I guess I'll head home." Aomine said before he walks to the door and she followed.

"Thanks somehow for getting me home, though I could do that on my own." She said leaning on the door frame.

"The simple thanks is enough." He snickered. "See ya at school when you're alright."

"Sure...Oh and please, memorize your lines."

"Yeah, yeah I got it." He said before he waived a hand and strolled out of her apartment. He thinks that he can somehow understand why she's been the way she is.

_"She's just not the type to show weakness to anyone._" Aomine thought while he walks toward his abode.

* * *

The next day, when Aomine entered their classroom, he saw Ayuzawa, reading a book and scribbling something, she looked fine now. "Hey." He said as soon as he reached her seat.

"Good morning." She said not even looking at him.

"Are you alright now?" he asked.

"I'm fine." she closed her book and faced him.

"Bad blood, huh?" Aomine teased before he moved back to his chair.

"Aomine-kun?" knowing the only person who call him that way, he looked at the door and saw her, Momoi, there and waving a hand at him, he also saw the guys in his room looked at her and blush.

"What do you want?" Aominee asked as soon as he left the room.

"I'm just reminding you of practice." Her hands were on her waist, then she peeks at his room and saw the mysterious silver haired girl he spends his time with most of the time this days.

"Whatever." He retorts. "If that's all, go on to your next class." He scratched the back of his neck and the pink haired girl bid goodbye.

As soon as Aomine went back in the room, his male classmates were saying how lucky he is, that's why he rolled his eyes at them, He glanced at Ayuzawa and he saw her looking at Momoi, then she went back to her book.

* * *

"Have you memorized your lines?"

"I'm doing it." He said reading the manuscript but Ayuzawa saw a magazine beneath.

"We can continue the practice when you memorized them, tell me when you're ready, let's call it off today again." She said and walked up to her seat not waiting for his approval or reply.

It didn't usually bother him, but there's something off with her attitude today, that's why he can't help but observe her the whole day which made him notice some things about her, how she was very fast at writing, how she looked really serious in their math subject, how she silently answers their teachers' questions. She also had this sombre expression all the time and when she's not interested her chin rests on her palm and when she's into the topic her eyes bright up and she leans back on her chair then listens to their teacher's rant.

At the end of their class the two of them went out of the room at the same time, though they don't have a business with each other.

"Aomine-kun!" He wasn't surprised to see his childhood friend appearing in front of him again, He's pretty sure, Momoi's going to rant about practice. However, the pink haired gal turned her attention to the other female. "Oh Ayuzawa-san? Right?" Momoi greets. "How're you?"

"I'm fine." Ayuzawa answered with a meek smile, she remembers Momoi from before.

"Neh? Are you busy? Do you two have a practice?" Momoi asked.

"Don't worry we don't have a practice, so I won't be meeting with him, if you excuse me, I'll be leaving ahead." Ayuzawa let off that negative vibe as she left the two of them.

"Is there something wrong?" Momoi asked, surprised by her and she looked at her friend, Aomine, who also looked as surprised as she is.

"I don't know?" Aomine watched Ayuzawa's retreating form, he's pretty sure he didn't say anything bad to her, maybe he did but that couldn't be that bad...

* * *

A/N: oooohhhhhh... I forgot to reveal the sport, I promise this is not a drama, or not about family problem fic, its just her back ground...

*Another OC but just a normal character... He's quite OOc, but hey... he had a soft spot too, right?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: halo everyone, thanks for those who have added this to faves and follows! this has a somewhat spin off part that I already started too... hehehe. :)

* * *

Since he had nothing to do today, he'll be going home with Momoi again and because of how Ayuzawa acted earlier, his childhood friend kept on reminding him about the silver haired girl, he's sure that Ayuzawa's not annoyed with Momoi, its just that his partner's a bit cold heart-ed for a woman. However, it's as if fate was playing with him, Momoi saw the other girl walking ahead of them.

"Ayuzawa-san!" Momoi called despite Aomine's insistence to not call her, Ayuzawa faced the two of them "Are you going home?" she asked.

"Yes I am, why?"

"Let's all walk home together then." Momoi smiled at her.

"Thanks, but my house is quite far from yours." Ayuzawa answered, Aomine mentally agrees (it is true based on his experience), her house is near school but its quite out of route for the two of them, but he won't mind tagging her along, _really. _

"Its fine." Momoi was the one insisting, actually.

"No." she sternly answered surprising them. "Please don't concern yourself with my well being." She walked ahead of them again.

"Why is she always in a bad mood?." Momoi nudged him in the shoulder. "Are you fighting with her all the time? Seriously, Aomine-kun if you continue badmouthing her, she'll give up on you."

"Shut up, Satsuki." He said and strolled ahead of her, while she scampered towards him, still reprimanding him on how to react properly to Ayuzawa.

* * *

"Why are you so distant with people?" Aomine can't help but ask as he reads the manuscript she gave him.

"Speak for yourself." _True enough. Aomine's a lot more socially challenged than she is._

"I am asking you."

"I'm not really distant, Its because I'm alright that's why I didn't want to bother you. See, the time that you take in accompanying me home could be added in reading those notes." She points at the script. "Then you could have more time and will be more ready."

"Is this really more important? You even got sick, 'cuz of this" he placed the paper on the counter.

"My health is important that's why I took medicines, my being sick is entirely my miscalculation so its my fault, no need to involve other people. Now, will you tell me the pressure points mentioned there?" Ayuzawa's not in the mood for personal talks now, they have less than a week to finish this.

"How can you easily shift the topic like nothing matters?" Aomine was getting quite angry.

"Its because I choose what I say, the less you talk the less problems and diversions you have. I see that the demo matters more so I wanted to talk about it now, and besides with that way we could finish early."

"We could finish early even if we talk about some other things, and you don't need to do this to avoid your social life."

"I don't avoid it, and why are you so concerned about my social life? that's quite irrelevant and before you judge mine, look at yours first."

"Anything not related in first aid is irrelevant to you, look, I know that you think practice makes perfect, even if I don't believe in that, so we're doing this but you don't need to abuse yourself." Great, now he's speaking like he cares, well, doesn't he really care?

"If I or I don't abuse myself will be entirely my decision, I know what I prioritize so I know what to do." She was reminded of his previous attitude. "Unlike you, who'll have someone to accept you despite how you react because you're good, I have to work really hard to be accepted." She glanced at her fingers that were calloused and bandaged.

"You're really scary at times." He crossed his arms. "Do you even have a hint of emotions?"

"I do, and its not just a hint, it's a lot but I know when and where to use them, now... bringing a fight won't give us advantage in this situation."

"I'm not bringing a fight, but I don't think I can stand talking to you right now." He picked up his bag and went out of the room.

She shook her head and decided to wrap things around deciding they won't be able to practice today. Ayuzawa then decided to take a breather in the hallway, in actuality, she is annoyed because she have shown another person a weak side of her, people often use that to get a leverage and it frustrates her so much.

"Ayuzawa-san!" She was in the middle of her musing when someone called her, she spun around to meet her caller. "Can I have a minute with you?" Apparently, it was their class representative, Yuki. Ayuzawa was actually the elected class rep because of her grades but she declined not wanting to be involved with school governance.

"What is it?" Ayuzawa asks.

"Well, My friend from 2-C and I decided to bring back the flower arrangements club, and we've agreed to use the room near the backyard since its near plants and all... and we're hoping you could..."

"Help you?" Before Yuki even finished, Ayuzawa knew why she had approached her. It was because she was the smartest in their class, every teachers adore her, so sometimes her classmates who have to talk to their teachers, asks her because their teachers will listen to whatever she'll say. Usually Ayuzawa declines but seeing Yuki's eagerness, she decided to agree.

"Sure..." Ayuzawa checked her watch. "Sensei's free time is now, let's go?"

"Thanks so much, Ayuzawa-san." Yuki bowed before she followed the silver-haired girl.

* * *

"Ahhh...I didn't expect sensei to be a flower lover." Yuki comments as they exit the first year floors. "Since he's a guy and all..."

"People had unique tastes." Ayuzawa answered. The two of them head in the room Yuki wanted, truth be told Ayuzawa felt creeps in that room, and sometimes she saw a flock of emo students gathering there and to prove her nuisance, a group of bad-looking boys were there, they were wearing the standard Touo blazer with punk shirts beneath.

"Ehhhh? That's Horai!" Yuki panicked. Ayuzawa remembers the name Horai, he was a delinquent and he leads a gang of notorious students. "We should probably go."

"Why should we? Your club owns this room now." Ayuzawa stated, definitely ready to scold this flock, she wasn't labeled a 'law-abiding student' for nothing. Somehow, Horai's eyes were diverted to them and he calls his group to pester this pretty ladies.

"Hey? Wanna join us." Yuki cringed as she saw the group approaching them. "Looks like the two of you are lost. This place is ours by the way." Horai adds.

"We're neither joining you nor lost, that room already belongs to the flower arrangements club so you better stay away from it." Ayuzawa answered despite Yuki's tug on her arm.

"Quite feisty aren't you? Wanna hit it with me then?" Horai teased before he laughed with his group.

Meanwhile...

"Wait up, Aomine-kun!" Momoi tried to catch up with her childhood friend. "You won't attend practice again? We're facing Kaijo this time, and what happened?"

"Kise's team... like hell I need practice to beat them." He said, he was quite in a bad mood, having a fight with Ayuzawa, sometimes he think that girl needs to check her tone when talking with people, and he actually thought she's becoming quite cozy for him.

"You even missed your PE practice, I thought your demo will be on Friday? You know that you need to have passing grades to play too, right?" Momoi scolds, somehow she noticed his expression turn grim when he heard PE practice.

"I don't think she - "

"Hey, Isn't that Ayuzawa-san?" Momoi said and Aomine reluctantly turned his head to where his friend is looking and then he saw his silver haired partner with their class rep and around 6 gangster looking guys with them.

"Hit it with you? Maybe you meant hit you, because I'll probably do that." Ayuzawa answered. "This isn't your territory or neither you own this place, because your right here is the same percentage as our right in this school, you could probably say this is your place if you're a share holder but with your looks, you're just like a dog claiming territory because you urinated in the place."

Aomine watched as Ayuzawa answered back at the guy with no hint of fear or remorse, even Momoi felt stunned with her action. "What the fuck?" Aomine snickered. Seriously that woman should know who she's dealing with before she rashly talks, she'll be in serious trouble.

"Why you piece of shit!" Horai pushed Ayuzawa on the ground and she fell, grazing her knee in the processs.

"Ayuzawa-san!" Yuki sat beside her as she saw Ayuzawa wince in pain.

"You better know who you're talking to."

"Aomine-kun, we need to - " Momoi who was watching the whole scene looked at the tall guy beside her, though he's not there anymore. When she looked in front again, she smiled.

"You need to learn a lesson, You bit- " suddenly Horai felt something powerful ram at his cheek and it made him stumble down. He felt his jaw dislocate. "Who - " somehow he had goose bumps as he saw Aomine towering over him, the taller guy had his glare intensified at him and fist still balled.

"Isn't that Aomine Daiki?" One of Horai's members said, their leader remembered that name and he stood up. "Ah...Shit!"

"You don't own this place, Asshole." Aomine spoke. "Listen to the girl and go." he had quite the fame of being ill-tempered and his body is already a testament to how much damage Horai can take.

"Remember this, Bitch!" Horai claims as he touched his now swelling cheek and backed away together with his group.

"You alright?" Aomine asked as he knelt beside Ayuzawa. "Oi..."

"I'm fine." She said not glancing at him and she stands up.

"Ayuzawa-san?" Yuki asked concerned at Ayuzawa.

"I'm fine, you need to check the room, right?" She meekly smiled at Yuki.

"No, we'll be taking you to the clinic, we need that cleaned." Yuki glanced at Aomine. "Neh, Aomine-san?"

"Fine by me." he nods even if Ayuzawa glared at him.

* * *

After her wound was dressed, Yuki bid goodbye leaving the two of them in the clinic, Ayuzawa can feel Aomine's stare at her.

"That's an avulsion." He stated and Ayuzawa scowled at him.

"Its an abrasion, moron." She said. "Why are you doing this?"

"What?" Aomine raised an eyebrow at her.

"This...why are you being friendly? Its annoying..we always bicker and we can't get along and the only time we get civil is in our practice, then suddenly you just started being, kind is never a word that suited you..." Ayuzawa looked at him. "Is it because you knew something about me? You felt pity? Or what?"

"If you ask me now, maybe its pity or understanding." He answered. "Shouldn't you just be happy?"

"I don't want to be happy if I don't know what's all behind this."

"I don't know why, actually. You're the smarter one, you figure out." He shrugged. "And does this have to have a reason?"

Somehow she felt annoyed with his answer. "I'll find the answer someday."

"I thought you are supposed to know everything." He smirked.

"Moron." She said but a small smile tugged her lips, which surprised Aomine, he rarely sees her smile. "Thank you, by the way."

"That's what you ought to say." Aomine placed his hands on his pocket. "You should've held your tongue back there."

"I can't. Holding my tongue won't make the situation better, and besides I'm not that childish to show my tongue, like that will hurt his feelings.." And he rolled his eyes at her. (Yup, she still doesn't understand.)

"You know what? You could actually be the perfect girl, with your looks, brains, housekeeping skills..." he thought of 'body' but if he blurts that out he'll probably earn an endless rant with her. "But you have a vile tongue, seriously."

"You see...A perfect girl is like the square root of negative 100." Ayuzawa said as she stood up from the bed..

"Don't go algebraic on me.'' Aomine warned.

"Wait for it, Idiot." She grins. "A perfect girl is like the square root of negative 100, its a perfect 10 but imaginary." Aomine somehow got the meaning of what she said.

"Damn...even your jokes are scholarly." He comments and she laughed, for the first time, with him. (Maybe because she can't understand his jokes before.)

"Let's do our best on Friday." Ayuzawa said as she puts her fist forward.

"Right." He answers and bumps his fist on hers.

* * *

A/N: there won't be an answer for a square that is negative...

I need reviews hahaha :) but i hope they're positive ^_^


End file.
